


Fin me

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 'Cause what's the point in a merman fic if they don't have two dicks frankly, Biting, Bossy but then Submissive Percival, Bottom Percival, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Fingering, Happy Ending, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Mating Habits, Merman Newt, Not to be mixed up with watersports, PWP, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Water Sex, blood mention, seductive Newt, this is just sex in the ocean people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt had never been teased this way. His life was a frenzy of hunting and fast encounters in the depths of the water. Merfolk didn’t take their time, they didn’t have the time to risk - but human’s? Human’s seemed wilfully unaware of their own exposure in this time. Or, they simply didn’t care.He wanted to feel that, to be so taken in each other that no threat could come between them.Newt could not deny that Percival had his attention, slitted eyes fixed, enraptured on the way the human’s fingers push into himself, spreading apart and working himself open for Newt to take him.And he was going to take him, he’d waited so very long, been so patient in their courting. When he found the human unconscious amongst the rocks he never suspected the whirlwind that would be their union, but the ocean had gifted him again, and he would not be foolish enough to turn it away.





	Fin me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello my people!
> 
> Sorry for the absence, I have a lot of shit going on and writing has been meh right now. But, I return from the void with an offering of not only merman Newt - but also Bottom Percival, which I know I kind of owe, sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://monstersinfandom.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

Newt had never been teased this way. His life was a frenzy of hunting and fast encounters in the depths of the water. Merfolk didn’t take their time, they didn’t have the time to risk - but  _human’s_? Human’s seemed wilfully unaware of their own exposure in this time. Or, they simply didn’t care. 

He wanted to feel that, to be so taken in each other that no threat could come between them. 

Newt could not deny that Percival had his attention, slitted eyes fixed, enraptured on the way the human’s fingers push into himself, spreading apart and working himself open for Newt to take him. 

And he  _was_  going to take him, he’d waited so very long, been so patient in their courting. When he found the human unconscious amongst the rocks he never suspected the whirlwind that would be their union, but the ocean had gifted him again, and he would not be foolish enough to turn it away. 

The merman pushes closer to the rock, inching through the waves but the wizard atop it makes a rough sound, dark eyes fluttering open, a smirk on swollen lips and Newt hisses a touch when Percival commands him to stay right there. 

“If you come any closer I wont let you fuck me today.” 

A red and green tail cuts angrily through water, a pout on a full mouth but the merman doesn’t move, bobbing as he drags his gaze over the human, taking in strong, trembling thighs, water riveted skin. Percival was breath taking like this, under the moonlight, entirely in control of himself and yet loosing himself all at the same time. 

“You  _want_  it.” Newt croons the words, loving the shudder that runs through Percival at the sound of his voice. “You would let me breed you Percival, you crave something inside of you.”

Percival clenches his jaw, but his cock visibly leaks against his stomach, a pink to his cheeks and Newt adores how he tries so hard to keep composure, as if he didn’t crave giving it up. There was a wildness in Percival Graves that called to his own, and he was all to happy to coax it to the surface. 

“Let me have you Percival, my sweet little  _mate_.” 

He slips closer, careful, measured movements and Percival does not seem to notice now, fingers fucking into himself harder, chasing his pleasure and what a sweet scent he gave in his greediness. 

Hands finally brush over the rock and Newt pushes up, sharp teeth flashing through a sweet smile, dragging wet hands up thick thighs, purring his approval as Percival groans, head falling back. His tone is fond, but strained with desperation. 

“I told you not to come closer.” 

“But how could I resist? You’re so  _beautiful_  Percival, a siren call for me.” 

Newt’s hands follow the dips of him, fingers curling slowly around his hard cock, a slow tug up and Percival’s hips buck, having bought himself undone in his teasing. 

“Come into the water Percival.” 

Newt breathes the words, slipping back down, fingers catching on his ankles, tugging just a little, urging the man to follow and Percival swallows, licking over his lower lip. 

“This is madness.” 

“Is that not love?” 

Lips curl in amusement, but Percival moves, sinking into the waves and Newt’s hands grip his thighs, powerful tail holding them up, wrapping his legs about his waist with a pleased noise.

He drags his own cocks against the heat of Percival’s skin, both of them thick and heavy with the need to mate and Percival gives a noise that’s wrecked, nails biting at Newt’s shoulders as he grips them. 

“Fuck,  _Two_?” 

A giggle leaves the merman, but he rolls his hips, dragging Percival’s cock between both of his, moans mingling as he mouths over the human’s throat, tasting the salt on his skin, becoming impatient now. 

“I promised I’d fill you, a greedy little breeder like you will need more than a mere  _human_  can give.” 

He ignores a groan of ‘cocky’ finally gripping at a firm, round arse, pulling apart cheeks as he spreads him open. He’d been so fascinated by Percival’s body, curious to their differences and now he was going to feel every last part of it. 

He nips at the skin of Percival’s throat, pleased by the moan that leaves the man, a craving in him that feels like hunger, but not for food. “Will you be mine?” 

The words are gentle, a final offer to back out, sharp claws curling on his fingers that catch on Percival’s skin, the man arching against him. He knows he’s asking much for Percival to give himself over, but he would treasure the submission.

The Merman’s mouth drags up, cocks slipping between cheeks, teasing over his rim, smearing precum against him, a shiver racing down his spine as his teeth sharpen further, aching to rut and claim. 

“Yes.” 

Percival grips tighter at Newt’s shoulders, grinding down against his cocks with a little noise of want and Newt cannot help the giddiness that the moonlight is getting to the human as well, the need shared between them. 

“Come on then, _breed me._ ” 

There’s almost a command in the human’s voice and Newt growls in his throat, gripping hard at him, snapping his hips up, cocks pressing to Percival before he forces them inside, stretching him open about the merman, burying himself into the clutch of his body. 

Percival gives the most delicious cry of surprise, Newt knows it must hurt for a moment, but Percival writhes on him, pushing back into the feeling and Newt bites down over his pulse, just a hint of blood that leaves him moaning by Percival’s ear. Newt grinds up into him, wanting to savour that first thrust even as he  _needs_  to move. 

“Such a tight thing, shall we see if we can leave you open?  _Dripping_? I’m going to make sure noone will fill you but me, pearl.” 

He slips out of Percival, letting him feel the drag of each inch before thrusting up, pushing his hips down into it, water thrown up around them from the force of the move, licking over fangs as Percival’s head falls back, nails dragging over the merman’s skin. 

“Fuck,  _Mercy_  Lewis,  _Newt_ -” 

He can’t help a little pride at way Percival calls out his name, fucking up into the human, hand dragging from his arse up, pushing between them to tease over a tight nipple, pinching roughly. 

“You’re mine,  _my_  mate,  _my_  human.” 

Percival all but mewls his agreement and Newt will  _break_  him, he’ll have him begging, sobbing against him from it, pushing forward and pressing Percival’s back into the boulder he’d been perched on.

He uses the brace to grip Percival hip on one hand, the other curling in silken black hair, dragging his head back, exposing that lovely throat for him. Newt was taken a back by his own force, usually so gentle with Percival, but the sea guided him well and she wanted a storm between them. 

Percival’s eyes are glassy, usually warm brown depth blown dark, mouth parted as Newt bounces him onto his cocks, tongue chasing the water that drips to his collarbone. 

He truly is a treasure, and Newt would guard him selfishly. 

“Are you close, pearl? I can smell you, the way you’re leaking, Your body is begging for it, let go Percival, let the sea take you.” 

The man breathes in hitches against him, unable to stop the slips of moans with each thrust Newt gives, body rocking into his own, legs tightening around the Merman as his body jolts. 

“ _Please_.” 

The skies claps overhead and everything in the merman rejoices as Percival finally gives in, body going pliant against him, hole tight around Newt’s cocks, milking him, lashes wet with more than the sea. 

“Damn it, please - let me cum, fill me,  _fuck_  me.” 

The water laps at skin, rocking their bodies, letting Newt bury himself deeper, skin slipping over skin and he parts his lips against Percival’s hammering pulse, scales rough on Percival’s inner thighs, hands slipping claws over his back, hips and arse. 

Percival was his in all of his entirety, and Newt would be sure to keep it that way. 

He sinks his teeth into him, moaning filthily as Percival screams, bucking between them, hot cum washed away in the water. But Newt’s would not be, and the Merman’s hips stutter, loving the way Percival works around him, shaking in his hold, head lolled in ecstasy. 

He calls his song against him as he cums, making sure no creature of sea of sky would dare touch the man in his arms, spilling over the edge, cum filling Percival and he knows it’s more than he’s taken, loving the way Percival squirms, whimpering lightly at the feeling.

When Newt comes down from his haze Percival is lax against him, face tucked to Newt’s throat, trying to gather his wits again and Newt, well, Newt is  _definitely_  smug. 

“I can feel you smirking.” 

He smiles, a little snort leaving him at Percival’s growl, pushing back through the water, trusting it to hold them afloat, gentle hands dragging over sides and back, caressing skin, wanting to soothe the ache he must feel. 

“Should I not be? I have just gained a pretty mate and my best friend.” 

Percival huffs, but Newt can feel his smile, the pair quiet for a moment, soaking the feeling of each other. 

“Still, I’m not pretty. Thank you very much, now take me back to my rock, I’m going to turn into a prune if I stay in here much longer.” 

Newt rolls his eyes fondly, tail pushing them back towards it, his tone a light tease. 

“The prettiest prune.” 

“I will make you into  _sushi_  if you ever say that again.” 

Newt’s laughter rings over the water, and Percival cups his hand through it, splashing him in his annoyance. But Newt knows that even in his playful grump, Percival’s hidden smile is a happy one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going!


End file.
